


Stonefang's Faith

by APlaceInTheStars



Series: A Place in The Stars [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Territory, Alternate Universe, Based on Les Miserables, Changing the Warrior Code (Warriors), Crossover, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gay Cats, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Les Mis - Freeform, M/M, Multi, New Clan, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Original Character(s), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APlaceInTheStars/pseuds/APlaceInTheStars
Summary: For years, four Clans of wild cats have peacefully made the forest their home, set in the belief that their traditions and their lifestyle make them who they are.But a fifth Clan rises, desperate for recognition from the other Clans and their Warrior ancestors, and soon tensions rise among the existing Clans in the forest. What does it mean to be a warrior?Stonefang, young warrior of NightClan, must escape the troubles of his past to serve his Clan through the turmoil of asserting their identity. The first in a two-book series based upon Victor Hugo's Les Miserables, Stonefang's Faith conquers what it means to be a part of a society, to find your own family, and decide your own path.You don't need to have read/watched Les Mis to understand this fic!
Series: A Place in The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192661
Kudos: 4





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Wednesday!
> 
> Please remember that this is just for fun! I'll freely admit that it's weird as hell, but I've been having such a great time. I originally wrote this story when I was 10 years old. Revamped it now as an adult!

ALLEGIANCES

**NIGHTCLAN**

LEADER 

GRAYSTAR – Gray tom with white forehead blaze. Yellow eyes.

DEPUTY 

DAPPLETUFT – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT 

RAINWING – Graystar’s sister. Blue-gray she-cat with pale ginger patches.

WARRIORS 

ARCHTAIL – Gray and black cat with yellow-green eyes.

APPRENTICE, BIRCHPAW

LARKFLIGHT – Pale ginger tom with light hazel eyes.

APPRENTICE, COALPAW

HAILDROP – Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

CEDARSTONE – Warm gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, DARKPAW

VOLEWHISKER – Big brown she-cat with blue eyes.

STONEFANG – Gray and white tom with yellow eyes. Long scar on shoulder.

FLICKERFOOT – Small red and white colorpoint cat with piercing blue eyes.

APPRENTICES 

BIRCHPAW – Pale yellow tom with cream and dark brown patches. Yellow eyes.

COALPAW – Small, dark brown tom with light and dark patches. Hazel eyes.

DARKPAW – Dark gray tom with green eyes.

QUEENS 

THISTLETAIL – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Foster mother to Oakkit.

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER 

HAWKSTAR – Dusty brown tom with piercing yellow eyes.

DEPUTY 

BLACKTAIL – White tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT 

SNOWSPECKLE – Gray and white she-cat with brown eyes.

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER 

PIKESTAR – Slender white she-cat with tabby patches and green eyes.

DEPUTY 

SPRUCEHEART – Bulky red and brown tom with blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT 

BRIARSLIP – Huge gray speckled cat with one hazel eye.

APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW (Warm tan tom with blue-green eyes)

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER 

BEECHSTAR – White tom with green eyes.

DEPUTY 

BASILNOSE – Red tabby she-cat with green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT 

STAGSTEP – Tall tan and white tom with gray-blue eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER 

SLIGHTSTAR – Orange and brown tom with yellow eyes.

DEPUTY 

HONEYTOOTH – Yellow and brown she-cat with gray eyes.

MEDICINE CAT 

FERNFLECK – Pale gray tom with brown points.

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

FLINT – Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Lives in the barn.

STARLING – Gray she-cat with white patches and yellow-green eyes. Lives in the barn.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

PROLOGUE   
⥈

_ The soft grass of the moor _ waved gently in the evening breeze, sending the sweet smell of wildflowers drifting through the air. Gray could see the sun dipping beneath the horizon in the distance, and the cat sitting beside him fluffed himself up to preserve the little warmth left between them. Gray glanced behind him at the WindClan camp and his friends sleeping there, under the stars. He turned back to the tan tom at his side, the WindClan medicine cat. He was a tall, slender tom. Even sitting still he looked graceful.

“Thank you for letting us stay with you, Stagstep,” Gray spoke evenly, casting his gaze back out to the plains before them. Gray and his cohort of five had been with WindClan for a quarter moon already. What had been born of a cry for help and shelter had already grown into earnest friendship.

“It’s our pleasure,” Stagstep’s deep voice rumbled in his chest. “You asked so little of us. We would be cruel to refuse you.”

“Still,” Gray insisted, “You showed us kindness. It won’t be forgotten. I admire that about you.”

“WindClan?”

“The Clans,” Gray replied, shrugging lightly, “I have been wondering if I’d be more suited to Clan life. If  _ we  _ would.” He gestured with his tail to the sleeping cats behind him.

“Ah,” The medicine cat dipped his head, taking a soft breath as the breeze ruffled his pelt. “Well, I’m sure WindClan would be honored to have you, should you like.”

“Thank you… But I’m talking about something else,” Gray stood, feeling grass bend beneath his paws. He unsheathed his claws and felt them sink into the earth for a moment. “I think I’d like to start my own Clan.”

“Is that so?” Stagstep’s ear flicked, though his expression revealed nothing. “It’s a noble goal, I’ll say. Although I do wonder how successful you would be.”

“Why’s that?” Gray turned, yellow eyes flickering with something akin to a challenge.

“We’re all very set in our ways. I don’t know how kindly the other Clans would take to a fifth,” Stagstep busied himself by lapping at the fur on his chest.

“Would StarClan not be in favor of another Clan? From what you’ve told me, it seems as though their will is all that matters.”

Stagstep sighed. “I like you, Gray. I think you’d make a fine leader, and I suspect Beechstar would agree with me. And, if you wish it, my Clanmates and myself will train you and your friends. But I want you to understand that Clan life is just as hard as the life you’re living now. Organization won’t make that go away,” He pointed out. 

“I know,” Gray spoke, “But we’ll be working together. We’ll be stronger as a Clan than as loners.”

“That is true,” Stagstep replied, settling himself down and tucking his forepaws beneath his chest.

“I find myself wanting something more than just survival, Stagstep. All of my life, I have been running. I have had no home but those I hold dear. I want to believe in something. I feel like Clan life will give me that. Tasting it now, in WindClan… I know that this is my destiny. Does that make sense?” Gray looked at him, eyes shining with the light of the stars above. Stagstep sighed, standing once more with only a little flicker of frustration crossing his face. He had just gotten comfortable.

“Very well, Gray. I presume you’ll be a leader, then?” Stagstep asked, beckoning the loner.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Gray kneaded the ground for a moment before following him.

“Then we must speak with Beechstar and Basilnose. At the end of the day, it is their decision whether or not to train you,” Stagstep began to lead him towards the den.

“There’s only five of us,” Gray reminded him.

“Plus the kit. Flick was their name, hm?” Stagstep asked, pressing past the ferns in front of Beechstar’s den. He held up his tail. “Beechstar?”

The old leader raised his head, purring deeply. “Stagstep, Gray. Come in.” The two toms made their way into the dark, and the WindClan leader stood, his back arching into a stretch. “How are you enjoying your stay with us?”

“It’s been lovely. Thank you for your hospitality, Beechstar,” Gray murmured, raising his head, “I have a proposition for you.”

…

Sunhigh sent heat beating down directly into the center of the ThunderClan camp, and Stone felt his pelt twitch in the light. He could feel a familiar pair of eyes on him, boring into the back of his skull. Forced to focus on the task in front of him, Stone lurched forward, sinking his claws into the pine branch on the ground. He grunted softly, his muscles aching dully as he heaved the branch across the camp. Sand wedged its way between his claws and paw-pads, and though he winced with pain, he knew better than to stop.

“Watch it,” A warrior hissed, padding out of the way. Stone mumbled an apology under his breath as he ducked his head, shifting to bear the weight of the branch upon his shoulders. Keeping his eyes low, he crossed the camp as he had so many times before. As he reached the pile of sticks and branches he’d been adding to all day, he released the bough. The apprentices, who would be using the smaller twigs to patch up the dens around camp, scuttled around him, scarcely making eye contact. Stone breathed shallowly through his nose, and turned to face the cat behind him, the cat who had made his life hell for moons.

Blacktail was tall and broad. Sand did not stain his white pelt no matter how much of it Stone kicked up, and the deputy’s pale blue eyes hardly ever twisted from an icy glare. His fur was delicately groomed, and his tail lashed elegantly behind him. Every move was calculated and graceful. It was clear that he had been trained perfectly. Beside him, Stone felt like nothing. He raised his head to meet his cold gaze.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” He asked, feeling his voice scratch like claws through his throat as he spoke. Blacktail’s ear twitched at its harshness, but his face stayed frozen in scorn.

“It will do,” He huffed, standing. He circled Stone, slowly, and the rogue saw his muscles rippling beneath his pelt. This cat could slay him in an instant. After a full lap around him, Blacktail sat again, narrowing his eyes.

“Is there something else to be done?” Stone asked, his eyes locked on Blacktail’s in a stare.

“No. Your time here is up,” Blacktail grunted, somewhat reluctantly. Raising his paw to clean it, he took great pains to emphasize the length of his claws.

Stone raised his brow. “What?” He hadn’t had a clear concept of time since he had been captured, a freshly killed squirrel between his claws, in the middle of ThunderClan’s territory.

“Six moons. It’s what we agreed upon,” Blacktail said, “For stealing ThunderClan’s prey.”

“I never agreed to anything,” Stone hissed, feeling his neck-fur prickle. “You’ve kept me a prisoner for hunting prey.”

Blacktail bristled. He reared back to strike Stone, and try as he might to dodge, savage claws raked his ear. Weakened by weeks upon weeks of unrest, Stone crumpled, and blood trickled thickly down his cheek to stain the sand at his paws.

“Just because you lead a meaningless life doesn’t mean that we do,” The deputy snarled. Stone could feel the eyes of the other warriors on him, hear their hushed whispers. Blacktail raised his voice, tilting his head to the sky. The sun made his pelt glow.

“See before you, my clanmates, the result of living in lawlessness.”

Stone wanted to shred him as he spoke to the whole Clan, his pelt burning with embarrassment and the heat of their disdain. Stone felt Blacktail’s teeth sink into his ruff and haul him to his paws. His muzzle brushed Stone’s wounded ear, and he wanted to twist around and tear out his throat. He imagined that white pelt would seem far less pristine were it stained crimson.

“If I find you here again, I will not be so merciful,” Blacktail half-purred into his ear. With that, the deputy straightened up. Stone caught a flash of blood on his muzzle before he licked it away. His icy gaze burned into Stone’s eyes, and in turn he felt rage bubble in his chest. Stone opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it.

“Finchfeather, Jaggedclaw,” Blacktail called, “Take him to the border. And make sure he leaves.”

Two warriors, both young, nervously stepped up from where they’d been watching the scene. The pale ginger one nudged Stone with her nose and he flinched.

“Alright, let’s go,” The other cat, Jaggedclaw, forced him to turn. Stone’s gaze remained locked on Blacktail until the very last second. Try as he might, Stone was sure that he would never forget those cold eyes.

The warriors ushered him through the bramble tunnel with little regard for how the thorns scraped his skin and caught in his fur. Stone paid it little mind, though. All he had to do was get to the river, and then he’d be free. Despite his weakness, Stone refused to lean on either of the cats beside him. He knew that they assumed they were leaving him to die.

“Did you hear about what happened at the Gathering last night?” Finchfeather asked Jaggedclaw, raising her head so she could see her Clanmate over Stone’s shoulders.

“That rogue Clan business? Yeah. Apparently they’ve wedged themselves between RiverClan and WindClan. Heard Blacktail and Hawkstar chased them out of the Gathering,” Jaggedclaw mewed.

“As they should have! There were, what, five of them?” Finchfeather scoffed, ducking around a tree. “They think that their leader can name himself Graystar and all of a sudden they’re warriors.”

“Maybe I’ll start calling myself Jaggedstar, then,” Jaggedclaw quipped, and the two cats snickered. Stone rolled his eyes. What a pair. He cast his gaze to the leaves and continued on, wincing at how the sticks and dirt stung his paws.

Abruptly, the patrol stopped, and Stone smelled ThunderClan scent wafting from the bushes nearby. The two warriors flanking him stopped short. Jaggedclaw shoved him forward.

“Go,” He said, voice flat and even. “And don’t come back.”

Stone turned around to face them, yellow eyes glinting in the sun. For a second, he thought he saw fear cross their faces, and his lip turned up in a smirk, but the look didn’t last. Stone nodded once, and set off across the border. He did not know where he was going, and half-believed that a patrol would show up to rip him to shreds. But the thought of this rogue Clan stuck in his brain.  _ They’ve wedged themselves between WindClan and RiverClan.  _ Stone was no Clan cat, but he could figure out that RiverClan lived by the river, which meant that the moor stretching to his right was WindClan. Drawing a breath, Stone padded forward, parallel to the moor as he reached a river crossing. He did not stop. It was either die here or keep going and die later. Stone glanced back once and the warriors had gone. And thus he continued, hunger gnawing at his stomach and dull aches snaking their way through his muscles.  _ Keep going. _ And he did. Hopping from stone to stone, he crossed the river, stopping only to take a deep breath.  _ Keep going.  _ He made quick work of traversing RiverClan territory until he felt the scent of RiverClan and WindClan split off. He pressed forward, despite the hollow feeling in his lungs. Stone knew that his time as ThunderClan’s pet was finished, and he knew he was more than what they’d made of him. Another scent crossed his path on the breeze.  _ Cat. Not RiverClan or WindClan, _ He thought. Fluffing his pelt out against the wind, Stone followed it. He had nothing left to lose.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1   
⥈

_ “Stonefang?” A low mew  _ _woke_ the gray warrior from his slumber. Groggily, he blinked open his eyes. Dawn light was filtering through the bracken of the den, and Stonefang slowly and carefully uncurled himself from where he was sleeping. The deputy of NightClan stood with her head poked through the entryway, her green eyes twinkling. Dappletuft was always cheerful, no matter how early she started her day. She was tall, with long, tufted ears and a mottled pelt of browns and oranges.

“Ah. Good morning, Dappletuft,” Stonefang grunted, easing himself out of his nest. He carefully picked his way around the other sleeping cats. The tortoiseshell deputy stepped aside to let him pass, and he stretched, his claws prickling at the mossy floor of the Warriors’ den. “Might I ask about this early wake-up call? I thought Larkflight was leading the dawn patrol.”

“Graystar has a mission for you,” Dappletuft replied, licking dew from one of her paws. “Says it’s about time we look for new warriors.”

“Great,” Stonefang huffed, shaking the sleep from his body and smoothing down the fur on his chest with a few sweeps of his tongue. “Shall I be off, then?”

“I’d check in with him first,” Dappletuft informed him. “He should still be in his den.”

“Right. Thank you, Dappletuft,” Stonefang nodded curtly, and the deputy purred at him as he turned. He bounded lightly across the camp, stopping to take a drink from the stream. It split to run through the medicine den, which was built into a hollow oak, and Graystar’s den, a small cave built from rocks beside the Centerstone. Stonefang pressed through the ferns that shielded it, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

“Stonefang!” Graystar purred, standing up and advancing towards him, measured and even as always. “Good morning.”

“You too,” Stonefang nodded politely. “What is it you need from me?”

“I want you to scout out towards Twolegplace,” Graystar told him, “See if you can find any cats looking for a place to stay. NightClan’s biggest weakness right now is our numbers.”

“Right,” Stonefang nodded, “Why are you sending  _ me _ , exactly, and not a patrol?” He tried to keep any frustration from his tone, but solo missions worried him.

“Your more recent experience as a loner might prove to be useful in persuading another cat,” Graystar replied, “And I know you can handle yourself in a skirmish, if it comes to that. I worry that a full patrol might seem intimidating.” The older cat flicked the scar that ran along Stonefang’s shoulder with his tail, and Stonefang felt himself flush.

“I... suppose so. Any place in particular I should look?” Stonefang asked, taking a step back.

“Try the first row of dens, and the alleys, where we found Oakkit,” Graystar suggested, walking past Stonefang and out of the den. He beckoned for the warrior to follow. Outside, Thistletail was sunning herself with Oakkit by her side. The tiny tom was pouncing after her tail, which she flicked out of the way each time. Stonefang smiled a little. Thistletail’s patience far outranked his own. Her three kits had only just become apprentices, and she’d allowed herself to be stuck in the nursery for another moon, at least. He nodded to her in greeting, and he saw her eyes crinkle in a little smile.

“Very well. I’ll do my best,” Stonefang turned his attention back to Graystar. “I’ll be back by sundown.”

“Good luck. Thank you, Stonefang,” The leader mewed, dipping his head to dismiss him. Stonefang nodded his farewell to Dappletuft before pressing through the twig tunnel that led him out of camp.

Above the trees, birds flitted back and forth. The sun was finding its place in the sky, and the light filtering through the leaves dappled Stonefang’s fur with golden flecks. It warmed his back pleasantly, and he breathed a sigh. He steered clear of any borders, knowing that Twolegplace was a straight shot from their territory.

This was not the first patrol to Twolegplace that had yielded new warriors. Thistletail had been their first. Larkflight, who had mentored Stonefang before he’d earned his name, had been the one who convinced her to stay, and they’d become mates soon after. Cedarstone had been next, another loner, and Volewhisker, a former kittypet, who had joined NightClan only a few days before he had. Nearly all of NightClan’s warriors came from Twolegplace or the surrounding area, and so Stonefang was sure that his patrol would be the first of many whenever their numbers dwindled.

The white fences of Twolegplace dotted the horizon like teeth across the Thunderpath. Stonefang slipped through the bushes that bordered the hot stone, holding his breath against the acrid stench. It was silent, thankfully, but he still ran as fast as he could, crashing into the brambles onto the other side. He took a second to catch his breath and smooth his pelt before carrying on.

He reached the first dens shortly. He tasted the air, trying not to wince at the cacophony of smells that hit his senses. Stonefang licked his chest fur, deciding that the best place to look would be on top of the fences. Bracing himself, he scrambled his way onto one, wincing at the way his claws struggled to grip the smooth wood. Cautiously, he began to tip-toe over the thin borders between dens, watching for any sign of movement.

“Hey!” A mew came from inside one of the dens, and Stonefang nearly fell off the fence. A smooth-coated gray cat slipped out of a flap in the wall and plodded across the stretch of grass towards him. “What are you doing in my yard?”

Stonefang hopped down from the fence, into the well manicured grass below. “I’m… exploring,” He chose his words carefully. Best not to reveal everything if this cat wasn’t interested.

“I’m Gremlin,” The she-cat purred, fluffing her fur out. She moved a little closer, and Stonefang instinctively bristled as she sniffed his pelt. “Woah! You smell like trees. Are you a forest cat?”

Stonefang took a step away. “I am,” He replied, nodding, “I hope it’s alright that I’m passing through your territory.”

“It’s more than alright,” Gremlin chirped, circling him and giving him a few sniffs. “Which Clan are you in? There’s more than one, right? Oh! Do you eat bones?”

“I’m from NightClan,” Stonefang said politely, feeling his pelt itch beneath the she-cat’s gaze. “And… no, I don’t eat bones. Not exclusively. Er, sometimes you catch one when you’re eating a mouse…”

“Wow!” The kittypet’s eyes shone. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a recruitment patrol,” Stonefang mewed, deciding that that was an official enough name. “I’m looking for cats who might want to join us. Would you be interested?”

Gremlin considered, glancing back at the massive den she’d come out of. “Hmm…” She purred, turning her gaze to the woods across the Thunderpath. “I don’t know. I like my housefolk. Would I be able to see them, still?”

Stonefang shook his head. “I’m afraid not,” He murmured, his tail swaying in the light breeze that swept through the yard. The she-cat frowned.

“I think I’m going to have to pass. I’ll tell my friends about you, though! What was your name?” Gremlin asked, another purr rumbling in her chest.

“Stonefang,” The warrior replied curtly, hopping back up on the fence. “I appreciate it. I’ll be on my way, now.”

“Oh! Um, good hunting, Stonefang!” Gremlin called after him, and Stonefang chuckled a little. She seemed proud of her knowledge of Clan terms, and so he turned around.

“Good hunting to you, too, Gremlin. Have a nice day,” Stonefang continued nimbly on the fence, watching the sun continue to rise in the sky.

Sunhigh came and went, and before Stonefang knew it, the sun was on its way towards the horizon. Huffing, he hopped down from the fence he stood on onto the black stone below. The heat from the ground scorched his paws, and he winced, heading towards a gap between two towering Twoleg dens for some well deserved shade.  _ I’ve never been this deep into Twolegplace before,  _ he thought to himself, sniffing at a small puddle and deciding against drinking from it. The alley he found himself in was lined only with foul smelling boxes of Twoleg waste and puddles of the same greasy water. His stomach tightened, and he realized that, in his search, he hadn’t eaten yet today. Stonefang took one last look at the boxes and turned to head home.

A croak sounded from behind one of the boxes, and Stonefang’s ears shot up. He turned back around, tilting his head to catch the sound. It came once more. It was decidedly feline, a mew of a weak cat. For a split second, Stonefang considered leaving, but something tugged him to them. What kind of warrior would he be if he left a cat to die?

“Hello?” Stonefang called, sniffing the air. The mewl came again, a faint cry.

“H-help…” The voice was small, raspy, and it came from behind one of the towering waste dens. Stonefang padded over.

The scent of sickness hit him like he’d run into a wall, and he fought back a gag. The cat before him was small and white, though her fur was stained with grit and old blood. Scars, both old and new, split her pelt along her back and neck, and her mouth lay open, phlegm dripping onto the ground beneath her. Her sides rose and fell with feeble, shallow breaths. He nudged her with a paw.

“I’m here,” Stonefang whispered. The she-cat raised her heavy head, fixing her cloudy gaze upon him. She looked as if she were about to speak, but soon she lay her head down once more. Stone glanced around, wondering what to do. Quickly, he leaned down, grabbing the cat by her scruff as gently as he could. He dragged her from the crevice and leaned down to hoist her limp, fever-hot body onto his back. Wincing as he felt her head loll against his shoulder, Stonefang broke into a careful run. He could smell death on her fur, as if it were nipping at her heels.

Stonefang sped through Twolegplace, fences flashing in his peripheral vision so quickly that they seemed to be one solid wall. He slowed only to adjust the cat’s limp body before continuing on. There was no time to lose. Soon, he was back in the woods, and then he could feel the pads of his paws scuffing on the hard ground as he tore across the Thunderpath, into the bushes. The she-cat drew a breath in his ear. She was still alive. He continued to run, muscles burning, sides heaving, but he did not stop. Soon, he fell in line with the river.  _ Almost home, _ He thought. The sun was beginning to set above him.

The entrance tunnel of the camp appeared in front of him, and he burst through it, trying not to snag the she-cat’s pelt on the twigs. The cats in camp raised their heads at his commotion. Coalpaw and Birchpaw, who were repairing the warrior’s den, whispered to each other, and Graystar looked up from his conversation with Dappletuft. Stonefang felt like he was inte

“Rainwing!” Stonefang cried, lowering the feeble cat onto the mossy ground of the camp. “I need to see Rainwing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up next Wednesday, 3/10/2021!


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
⥈

 _Rainwing emerged quickly from her_ den at Stonefang’s call. The she-cat’s gray pelt, spotted with ginger patches, shone in the evening sun, smooth and sleek as though she had just washed it. She bounded across camp to him, her paws hardly making a sound.

“What’s wrong, Stonefang?” She asked, skidding to a stop beside him and tilting her head, “What’s all the hubbub about? Who’s this?”

“This cat,” Stonefang panted, gesturing to the she-cat curled up at his paws. “She’s sick, and she’s hurt. She was trapped between two Twoleg dens. She needs a medicine cat’s help.”

Rainwing sniffed her, her pelt pricking a little at the scent. He watched her gaze fall. Stonefang tried to read further into expression, but found only nondescript concern.

“I will see what I can do. Bring her in,” Rainwing beckoned him, and Stonefang once again hoisted the white cat onto his shoulders. He carried her across camp, more slowly this time, sure that the run over there had been jarring for her.

“It’s going to be okay,” He whispered, unsure if she could hear him. “You’re going to be fine.” Stonefang pressed back the ferns and moss that shielded Rainwing’s den from the outside world. Inside, a tiny skylight spilled the last few drops of sunlight onto the mossy floor. The camp stream trickled through the den, providing convenient fresh water and nourishment for Rainwing’s small herb garden. Rainwing’s nest was in the very back of the den, on one side of the creek, and the other side was lined with prepared nests for her patients.

“Set her down in this one,” Rainwing instructed, flicking a soft nest with her tail. Stonefang gently lay the she-cat down, tucking her tail around her. “She’ll need water before we do anything. She’s too dehydrated to swallow herbs.” She tossed a ball of moss at him. “Soak this in the stream and drip it into her mouth.”

Stonefang nodded, picking the moss up and leaning down to soak it. He nudged the she-cat’s muzzle open with a paw and trickled the cool water into her mouth. She swallowed, instinctively, and Stonefang quickly repeated the process. He winced. Every time she swallowed, Stonefang could hear her parched throat spasming. She gasped quietly for breath.

After a few drinks of water, the she-cat stirred, her dull eyes flickering open. She groaned, and Rainwing padded over, mouth full of herbs. She set them down, and the she-cat’s body was seized with a hacking cough. Stonefang shifted his weight on his paws, stepping forward. Rainwing cut him off with a flick of her tail.

“I’ve got it from here, Stonefang. Go eat. I can hear your stomach growling from here,” She teased.

Stonefang hesitated. “Will you come get me once she’s feeling better?” He asked, tail swishing uncertainly behind him.

He saw worry in her eyes, but her voice was even. “...Yes. I will. Go now.”

Stonefang turned, glancing back at the two of them before sliding out of the den. Worry twisted his belly more than the hunger as he made his way to the prey heap, blindly picking some small furry thing and taking it over towards the warrior’s den.

“Stonefang! Why don’t you join us?” Dappletuft called from where she sat beside her mate, Haildrop. Stonefang looked up. _It would be rude to refuse,_ he reminded himself, _no matter how much I’d rather sulk alone._

“Yes, please. How was your patrol today?” Haildrop purred as Stonefang padded over and settled down beside the pair with his meal.

“It was alright. I met a kittypet with no interest in Clan life and the sick loner who Rainwing’s treating. Not much luck elsewhere,” Stonefang replied between bites. He glanced at the medicine den, straining his ears to see if he could hear anything. Dappletuft seemed to notice, and she leaned herself into his peripheral.

“Does Rainwing think she’ll pull through?” She asked gently, placing her paw atop his own.

“She won’t tell me,” Stonefang replied, letting out a miserable huff. He finished the shrew and rested his head on his paws.

“I’m sure she’s doing everything she can,” Haildrop tried to soothe him, her voice smooth. “And she was alive when you brought her in. Surely that’s a good sign.”

“I won’t be able to forgive myself if she dies,” Stonefang admitted, turning his gaze away to hide how his eyes were glistening. “I’ll have failed her.”

“Hey, now,” Dappletuft chided as she stood up and moved to sit beside him. He felt her flank press against his own, and he took some comfort in the touch. “You did everything right. You ran back here all the way from Twolegplace just to save her life. You know her fate is in StarClan’s paws now, not yours.”

“I know,” Stonefang assured her, trying to take what little reassurance he could. Dappletuft seemed satisfied with this as she leaned down to smooth down the fur on his forehead.

“I’d better check in with Graystar about the patrols tomorrow. I’ll see you both later,” Dappletuft purred, nodding to Stonefang and giving Haildrop a little nuzzle. Haildrop purred as her mate walked away. They shared a brief moment of awkward eye contact, and Stonefang cleared his throat. He glanced up at the steadily darkening sky, stars beginning emerge from the blanket of black.

“Stonefang!”

The warrior stood at the call of his name. Rainwing had emerged from her den. He scanned her face; She looked tired, mostly, with a hint of apprehension in her eyes. He felt his heart leap into his throat. Turning to Haildrop, he nodded a polite goodbye before racing over to Rainwing’s den.

“Good news?” He asked, surprising himself at how much his voice shook.

“She’s awake, yes,” Rainwing said quietly, “But she’s not doing well. Her paws are riddled with infected cuts, and she’s been sick for a long time.”

Stonefang’s head fell, and he drew a shaky breath. “Will she make it through the night?” He whispered.

“...I doubt it. I’m sorry, Stonefang. I’ve done everything I can.”

“May I see her?” Stonefang asked, yellow eyes shining. Rainwing nodded.

“Go to her. I’ll give you two some privacy,” The medicine cat stepped aside so he could enter.

Stonefang pushed past the ferns once more. The cat lay in the tiny pool of starlight cast from the ceiling. She was so small, curled in on herself. Her breaths were more even now, but Stonefang could still see how shallow they were. He cleared his throat to announce himself, and slowly she lifted her head, amber eyes shimmering.

“You,” She whispered, and her voice was feeble, “You’re the one who saved me today.”

“I…” He trailed off, unsure of what to do with himself, “Yes.” He finished, awkwardly.

“Come sit,” She flicked her tail to the nest beside her, “Sit with me. Please.”

Stonefang hurried to join her. He settled himself into the nest next to her, and he heard a faint purr from her chest. She looked up at the skylight, the stars beginning to twinkle more brightly in the sky.

“My name is Cherry,” She whispered, “What’s yours?”

“Oh. Stonefang,” He replied, tilting his head to look at her. Cherry was still staring up at the stars.

“Stone… fang,” She laughed a little, “So this _is_ a Clan.”

“You’ve heard of them?”

“Yes. There’s talk of forest cats in the city,” She explained, settling in a little closer, “It was kind of you to bring me someplace comfortable to die.”

Stonefang stiffened. “Nobody said you were going to die.”

“Nobody had to,” Cherry murmured, shaking her head, “I can feel it. I’m weak.” She drew another shuddering breath, setting her head on her paws. Stonefang didn’t know what to say. The loner grew quiet, and for a moment he thought she was gone. But soon her eyes were open again, and this time she looked right at Stonefang.

“Stonefang, will you do something for me?” She asked, turning her body as towards him as she could. She gasped in pain, and Stonefang stood up.

“Should I get Rainwing?” He asked, eyes widening. Cherry shook her head.

“Please, listen,” She whispered, “I have a daughter. I need you… I need you to find her for me. Please, can you do that?”

Stonefang’s head spun, but he nodded all the same.

“She lives… I left her… With the rogues…. The barn on the moor,” She fought to sit up, her paws shaking beneath her. “Her name is Cloud, she… she’s waiting for me.”

“Don’t try to get up,” Stonefang leaned against her, steadying her. She felt so feeble against him. Lighter than she had felt just hours before. “I’ll find her. I swear it.”

“Thank you,” She whispered, and she let him lower her down to the nest. “Thank you.”

“Rest, now,” Stonefang murmured, lightly smoothing the fur down on Cherry’s neck. She deflated a little, and he began to gently clean the dirt and grime from her fur. The taste was foul, but he knew it was the least he could do before her spirit traveled on.

After a moment, she spoke again.

“Will she be a warrior?” She whispered, her voice already fading. There were tears streaming down her face now, but she smiled faintly. Stonefang’s chest ached.

“Yes,” He whispered, “If that is what you want her to be.”

“Good,” She nodded, once again forcing her gaze to the stars. “She will be happy here. I have,” another slow, agonizing breath, “I have never been happy. Not since I left her. It… It was what was best. It would have been selfish to force her to grow up in the alleys. But… I wonder, after this life I have led… If there is anywhere for my soul to go but nowhere. Does that make sense?”

Stonefang took a pause before speaking. “...I believe that when we die, we take our place in StarClan,” He explained, looking up at Silverpelt with her through the crevice in the ceiling. “I have faith in them.”

“Is there a place in StarClan for cats like me?” She asked.

“Yes,” Stonefang said quietly, “At least I think so. I will admit that sometimes I wonder if StarClan believes in me as I believe in them.”

“What makes you say that?” Cherry asked.

“My Clan is still… unofficial,” Stonefang explained, “The other Clans dislike our ways. We take in Clanless cats without questioning them. They claim we’re stealing their customs and twisting their code to allow for… impurity, or something akin to it.”

“Are you?” She pressed. Stonefang studied her face. Cherry did not have a trace of malice in her question. It was all genuine curiosity, and though her eyes were dull with illness, they twinkled with spirit. His chest ached.

“We are only trying to live as they live,” Stonefang whispered, shaking his head, “They distrust rogues.”

“Well,” She whispered, settling her head once more on her paws, “If there is a StarClan, then they will accept what is truly right, won’t they?”

“...Yes, I suppose so,” Stonefang conceded, taking a small amount of comfort in her wisdom. She took one last look at the stars before she closed her eyes.

“Thank you for showing me kindness today,” She whispered, “You must be a true warrior.” Her body shuddered weakly. Stonefang’s thoughts were flooded with memories of the first warriors he had met. He remembered Blacktail’s cold gaze so clearly, how it had bored into his very soul. He remembered the deputy’s claws tearing his ear, shoving him, crushing him. He wondered, briefly, if being a true warrior was a compliment or not.

“Thank you,” Stonefang said, finally, “I am glad that our paths crossed.”

“Will you wait with me?” Cherry asked, her body beginning to tremble.

“What are we waiting for?” Stonefang asked, though he knew the answer. Cherry thought for a moment.

“...Until I fall asleep,” She whispered. Stonefang nodded, settling into the nest beside her.

“Of course. I will wait with you,” He replied. She purred, and he forced himself to purr back if only to make her feel more secure.

As he watched the lights of Silverpelt twinkle, Stonefang felt Cherry’s breathing slow down and even out. Cautiously, trying not to fall asleep himself, he laid his head atop his paws. His eyelids drooped nonetheless, and he did not stir even as he saw Rainwing slip quietly into her nest across the stream. Stonefang let himself fall asleep, finally, when he could hold his eyes open no longer.

When he awoke the next morning, Cherry was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those of you who have read so far! next update will be next wednesday, 3/17!


End file.
